


I Look and Stare and Lose My Self

by RayofDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars TFA
Genre: AU, Bit of Fluff, But only a bit, Clueless!Rey, DON'T STEAL MY WORK!!! I mean it!!!!, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Humor, Kylo is a bit more unstable than usual, Manipulation, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, PWP without Porn, Smut, So many tags, Some Plot, Stalker!Kylo, Stalking, Star Wars AU, Tell what you think, This is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG, Triggers, and maybe Rey isn't s clueless as one might think, modern!AU, tfa au, was normal-ish at the start though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayofDawn/pseuds/RayofDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their family had always been consumed with obsessions... It was in their blood. And Rey was HIS!!</p>
<p>Whatever you choose to call yourself, you will always be a Skywalker, you have our blood. Never Forget...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Look and Stare and Lose My Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+fandom), [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



> All right First off... THIS CONTAINS STALKING!!!!  
> Stalking is unwanted or obsessive attention by an individual or group towards another person. Stalking behaviors are related to harassment and intimidation and may include following the victim in person or monitoring them. IT IS A CRIMINAL OFFENCE AND I IN NO WAY OR FORM CONDONE THIS SORT OF BEHAVIOR!  
> This is also a work of fiction, FICTION so if you don't like it or if it bothers you, DON'T READ IT. POINT. END OF STORY. Do NOT come here and spew your hate or discomfort. You have been warned in this note and there are Tags if you carry on from here don't YOU DARE give me a hissy fit. You read it because you wanted to. Mo one made you. M'kay???? Good!  
> Secondly, This little... little??? Jewel was born from a Gif party That CoraRiley hosts at her tumblr page... It started with a Ask and here we are. So You have the brilliant author of Lascivious Weapons for this incredibly LOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG One shot. This is also a GIFT. For CoraRiley and all of you in this fandom. You are MAGNIFICENT and to all the members and followers of the Reylo Sin Anthology page on Tumblr. You. Are. The. BEST! Please if you haven't read it go read Lascivious Weapons it's... Awesome and go take a look at Reylo Sin Anthology on Tumblr... It's everything we've ever wanted as a SIN in this fandom and more. Perfection.  
> Thank you Ladies and Thank you Fandom, this is for you.  
> Enjoy.

  _ **Thank you CoraRiley for putting  up with me, Helping me and Beta-ing. You Rock Diamonds girl, You Rock Diamonds!!!**_

* * *

 

 

She just stared at her car...broken windows, slashed tires and the hood was popped and had the wiring all cut. Even she couldn’t save the poor machine.

She was rooting for her mobile in her bag. Her eyes closed as the realization dawned on her… she didn’t have it with her. She had left it in her car.

Plus…the lights were flickering.

She just gave a small, incredulous laugh and looked up giving a silent prayer.  She slowly turned away from the wreck. Her hard exterior was starting to crack. Her date had been a disaster. She had left the restaurant barely concealing her tears.

Nothing but her footsteps could be heard in the practically deserted parking lot. Measured steps. Controlled breathing. Ready to run or fight whichever was needed first. She knew what position she was in, things could go bad, really bad. Only her eyes let on at how high her anxiety levels where. One tear finally escaping the corner of her eye, gently running down her face.

_Good._

He watched her from a dark corner. Always watched. Always in the dark. Always at a distance. It was her fault, really. He was fine before he first saw her. She had no right disrupt his life. She had no right to distract him from his perfect plans. Eight weeks…eight long, endless weeks of this divine hell. He hadn’t slept for two days now. He was forced to take personal time this morning. His life had been on track, he was going places and now…now he was reduced to, to…this…he had just barely managed to get his promotion…barley…And. It. Was. All. Her. Fault.

_“How dare she…”_

* * *

 

 

His birthday had started out like all others. Phone call from his mother sending her love. Saying how much she missed him and how she wanted him to come home, even if only for a weekend or something. A postcard and trinket from some obscure corner of the earth from his Father. To be fair, they were the only ones who still called him Ben. He had legally changed his name at twenty one. He really didn’t want to be associated to his family. He wanted to make his own way in life.  Messages from the very few friends he still had…fuck buddies hoping to get a birthday bash…he had quite the harem. Only his uncle was a wild card. This year he sent a _letter_ …in this day and age the old dinosaur insisted on keeping old traditions. He also was the only one who didn’t call him _anything_ …the old man would just start talking in the middle of the sentence. Quirky. Kylo respected and secretly loved the old man for it.

_You were always a strange child._

 Kylo laughed genuinely at this. That’s one hell of a way to start a letter, that was for sure.

_Always silent and observant. Even at a very young age you managed to terrify those around you. Those years in my Dojo didn’t help either. You are an imposing and overwhelming figure. You’re also very lonely. Don’t think I don’t know. You were as a child and still are as a man. Be careful of yourself, such things can lead to a man’s downfall. Whatever you choose to call yourself, you will always be a Skywalker, you have our blood._

_Never forget…_

What the ever living fuck…he lost it. His old Master finally _lost it_ …

He was fine…he had friends, kind-of… ok maybe not friends…colleagues, all the women he wanted, and he had just scored a project that was going to grant him one of the biggest promotions in the history of the First Order Conciliated. Junior Partner by thirty…youngest person to make partner, ever. Mr. Snork was one of the meanest and most demanding in his area. The simple fact that he had managed to grab the man’s attention was an accomplishment.

And what was this shit about always being a Skywalker???? And that part about having their Blood… Of course he had their blood… _THEY WERE FAMILY_!!!

Uncle Luke must have smoked waaaay too much of what ever brown stuff he has in his hidden jars…

Finishing his cereal, he got up, got dressed and left. 

*** *** *** ***

She wasn’t small…but then again standing next to Phasma even Hux looked like a dwarf…Phasma was defiantly an Amazon of a woman…though, Valkyrie fit her better; pale complexion and all.  No, the new girl wasn’t small, but her wide hazel eyes and naive look made her look…dainty…Kylo spared her a second, long glance and went back to work.

By lunchtime, between Hux who was Head of HR and one of Phasma’s boys…Finn..?  Finn… down from the workshop, he knew everything there was to know about the girl.

She had a Brazilian name thanks to her hippy grandfather who died when she was four. Reyzia, but liked to be called Rey. Grew up in the system but somehow still managed to retain her innocence.

Was in her first year of Mechanical Engineering, albeit being twenty. Having to work for a living delayed her college application. Was in VERY deep debt due to her college loan and had to literally work to survive…so instead of going on holiday, she got odd jobs here and there to pay what she owed.

_“A Scavenger_ …” He gave her another look. This look lingered a bit more than the previous two. She was giggling at something a dark skinned man said to her. This made his good humor dim a bit.

_Hiiss…_ Something in the back of his mind hissed possessively, dangerously…

 Dismissing the whole thing, he finished his lunch and went back to work; but throughout the day, his mind wandered back to Rey, giggling like a little girl…

They bumped in to each other when he was getting ready to leave. He got a very good look at her eyes…hazel…with flecks of gold and forest green here and there. Eyes he would never forget. Not to mention those lush, pouty, rosy lips…just begging to be nibbled on…he would recognize those.

_Anywhere._

Phasma and Hux were insane…they decided to dig out their old College Pride masks and go out on the town for drinks…they were _VERY_ persistent. So there he was, Kylo Ren with his old College buddies; the Knight, Phasma, Hux and the other Knights donning their masks and scaring the bejezus out of bar owners and patrons. Although sporadically… throughout the evening Hazel eyes would come back to haunt him. 

All in all, it was a good night. His buddies went back home to their real lives while Hux and Phasma dragged him into a strip club. They were going to pay for a Deluxe Private Lap Dance at Unkar Plutt’s Erotic Emporium as a birthday gift. They were also beyond the words, completely drunk… Kylo for his part din't dink very much... He hated the hangovers. 

“Are you two out of your mind??? That shits going to cost you an arm and a leg… Unkar’s the most expensive place in the country. Get me a normal Lap dance somewhere else…I don’t care…”

“NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” they both drunkenly crooned, laughing out loud and stumbling…straightening themselves, Hux finally managed to say in a somewhat even tone.

“You see…you’re thirty today and considering that you ARE going to get this promotion, that you’ve worked your ass off for the last four years…”

“Four years of no vacations and working Saturdays…,” Phasma piped in.

“You deserve this treat. Besides you’re giving us a raise after your promotion…this shits going to cost us our arms, legs and kidneys…we need our kidneys…,” Hux finalized with a straight face. 

“Please don’t let me lose my kidneys…I actually like them…,” Phasma added.

"They work..." Hux concluded with a hiccup. 

Kylo roared with laughter. This was turning out to be the best birthday he had in his adult life. Things were going perfectly…

“Fine, fine…off we go…,” he relented. Getting a cab with two drunks was a challenge, but they finally got one. It was an interesting hour and a half long drive by the time they got to Jakku. Kylo paid the man, gave him a very generous tip and the opportunity to get a glass of something inside…they were going to need to get back home and he doubted they would be lucky enough to get a cabbie willing to put up with his friends’ drunken antics.

“You guys are going to need to get back to the city, hmm?” the man asked.

Snapping his fingers. Kylo just winked.

“Mhe…why not…it’s not every day you get rich customers…,” he answered pragmatically.

As they got ready to go in, Phasma screeched at an inhuman level. Saying after, “Wait, wait… we must dawn our masks…”

“Ah…no. I don’t want to put on my mask, thank you.” Replied Kylo matter-of-factly.

“You must…’tis your birthday…you must be special…,” Slurred Hux, “and so must we, for we accompany the great Kylo Ren…,” Hux ended; falling forward and landing on his face, spread eagle. Phasma started laughing uncontrollably while she put Hux on his feet…at least his helmet kept his head safe. Looking at what seemed to be his only friends, Kylo shook his head slightly and put his battered mask on. He really wasn’t in the mood to put up with whiney grown-up drunks.

The music inside was loud and erotic. Tons of red and yellow lights sensually reflected off the mirrored surfaces, giving everything sexualized glow.  The girls on stage shimmied and undulated their bodies, slowly arching upwards and sideways; they lifted their toned legs high and spread themselves wide across the floor. The music came to an end and Kylo just about caught the last part of a conversation between Hux and Phasma. This was shaping up to be a very awkward tomorrow morning.

“Really?” Hux asked drunkenly.

“Yes…,” Phasma answered vexedly, taking off her chrome colored mask.  “Just because I’m taller than any man you have ever met, apart from Kylo over here, doesn’t mean I’m not flexible. I can do everything these women do…more even…very good for sexy times…wanna see?” She ended, looking at Hux curiously; swaying a bit due to the amount of alcohol running in her veins.

“Really?” He answered excitedly, also swaying albeit a bit more than Phasma. “Can we keep our helmets on???” Stumbling forward and grabbing Phasma’s breast to stop himself from falling.

“Sure why not?” She said looking down at Hux’s hand. Looking back up, she grabbed the front of his shirt and started dragging him towards the reception area saying something about how they rented rooms here, too.

“What about Kylo???” Hux remembered suddenly. Phasma stopped and they both looked at their friend. She walked back toward Kylo, still dragging Hux along, and handed him over to Ren. “Here hold this,” she said. Not sure what she wanted him to do with Hux, Kylo just held onto one of his arms. She then ransacked Hux’s pockets and grabbed his wallet. Putting on her helmet, she turned back toward the reception area. Kylo was fighting the violent urge of patting Hux on the head and crooning, “There, there…” He was also doing his darnedest not to burst out laughing. His whole abdomen hurt with the force of his retained fits of laughter. Something techno was playing in the background.

Oh this was turning out to be one hell of a night…he could hardly wait for the fallout in the morning. That was going to be his birthday present…the lap dance was just going to be a fantastic end to a great night.

When Phasma came back, she was accompanied by a man.

“It’s all sorted. Watch a bit and when you find a girl you like tell him and he’ll take care of the rest.” She then grabbed Hux by his belt and off they went. Kylo couldn’t hold it in any longer. Howling with laughter, he turned and walked further into the club.

“You’re in luck you know…,” said the man accompanying him. He indicated a table dead center in front of the stage.

“Hum…I have good friends,” Kylo answered pleasantly.

The man sat next to him and chuckled. “Yes...that too,” he added, ordering a bottle of good champagne. Kylo arched his eyebrow in question and then remembered that he had his mask on. He turned fully to the man and cocked his head to the left. He was having fun…he had forgotten how amusing it was to intimidate people with his mask.

The man, Sandy his name tag said, coughed and laughed a bit. “It’s all part of the experience, I guarantee it. You can drink it in the private room afterwards if you wish to keep your mask on,” he said, smiling nervously.

“That’s exactly what I’ll do…but please, feel free to have a glass, if you can. And later on, bring in an extra glass.” Kylo was feeling very generous indeed. Tomorrow was going to be _EPIC_.

“Lucky girl whoever you choose, I’m sure,” the man said, pouring himself a glass.

“What did you mean by “Yes…that too?” Kylo asked, his curiosity pocked.

“One of our more exclusive girls is back. She only comes by for a few weekends once a year. The reason she is so popular is because she doesn’t “entertain” anyone…beat Unkar’s ass the year she started when he tried to persuade her using a bit of more force…she worked here for an entire summer, then only came back for a few weekends every year. Rumor has it that she does this and wasn’t sacked back then because she was a minor when she started here…and shit like that will close down this place in a second. You’ll like her,” the man concluded.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Kylo asked, intrigued. The techno music ended and the staged cleared out.

“Because she likes wearing masks too…shhh here she comes…,” he hushed.

Bright neon lights started dancing around the club. The music was fun, upbeat and sexy.

_ Ah ah ah… _

_ Ah ah… Sugar _

_ Ah  ah… Killer _

In the center of the stage, a woman had her back turned to the public started rocking her hips from side to side. Opening a see through umbrella with glitter polka dots in bright colors she turned, strutting forward as the song finally opened.

_ Seek me out creeping in my pleasure dome _

_ Play me wild lock me low as you go _

Reaching the edge of the stage, she closed the umbrella, threw it to the side and started to dance in an enticing manner.

This woman was a sight to behold indeed. Her hair was in a weird three bun hairdo; she had neon pink, lime green and bright blue paint on her upper face effectively hiding her features. Her outfit was covered in sequence, the loose top in turquoise with pink lettering on it and her black panties with white polka dots. Her thigh-high stockings had various colored stripes and her heeled boots were black and white. She slowly removed her top, always in tune with the rhythm of the music, revealing tanned skin peppered with freckles and small, firm breasts with pert, rose colored nipples. The tan and freckles put Kylo on edge. His extremities were tingling and his cock was beginning to throb in a painfully pleasurable way. She had a very toned body and was showing great flexibility. Her bottoms came off nearing the end of the song. Her shaved puss showcased her damask rose slit very nicely. Ren’s breath was becoming more and more shallow. As the song came to an end, the woman closed her dance with a stance that allowed Ren to get a good look at her eyes. Hazel…with flecks of gold and forest green…and her lips…oh those delectable lips…just begging to be nibbled. Goosebumps spread like wildfire as the realization dawned on him. His cock throbbed painfully hard; he doubted that he had ever been so aroused in his life. He needed more…wanted more.

“You were right. I do like her. I’m ready for my Deluxe now,” Kylo informed the man sitting next to him.

“Very well. There are a set of rules and requirements before we can proceed. First of all do you want anything specific? Color or theme…?”

Kylo thought for a moment…he wanted her…that’s all he knew…but…he also had tastes… “Black…and tasteful. I hate tacky whore…something in silk perhaps or lace…the good kind. I hate trash…something with a boudoir feel to it,” Kylo informed. Sandy just jotted everything down on his iPod and got up. “Very well… while Baby Coyote gets ready, will you come with me to the private room, please?”

_Baby Coyote…Scavenger…Baby Scavenger… Dammit, I want to devour her…_

As soon as they reached the Private Room, Sandy casually informed Kylo that he had to take his helmet off…or he would be tied to the chair.

“We have had some incidents in the past so now whenever a client doesn’t want to show his face, thus providing the House with identification, you must be….shackled to the chair.” Ren just chuckled and calmly sat in the chair, putting his arms in the required position. It was better this way. Kylo wasn’t too sure he would be able to control himself.

“Very well…please, there is still a bit to wait. I’ll leave you alone to have your champagne in peace. Do you still wish for a second glass?” he asked.

“No…Baby Coyote can drink from my own glass after…I won’t be taking the mask off. Just knock before you come in, please.” Kylo was starting to feel a haze overcome his mind…a part of him told him to leave…it was not safe here… _HE_ was not safe here…he had to get out…but he ignored that little voice. He just pulled off his mask, drank his complimentary champagne, and waited for Rey…he was pretty sure that it was her. He gave one final gulp before he put the glass down with some champagne still in it. He wanted to see her drink from _his_ glass. Drink the same liquid that touched _his_ lips…he didn’t know where the impulses and desires came from but he had them…and he _wanted her._ He opened his shirt, baring his chest for her to see…he was proud of his well-toned body. He worked endlessly in Teräs Käsi with his uncle and then further trained with Muay Thai, yes Kylo was very proud of his body…he felt the need to impress _his_ Baby Scavenger, adjusting his erection trying to make it less obvious he sat down and put his mask on. There was a slight knock on the door and Sandy came in to cuff him to the chair.

“She’ll be right out. Enjoy your birthday gift. Oh and for an extra Hundred Credits, you may take a souvenir with you. Anything you like. It’ll be charged on your way out. Oh and another thing, our girls only give one Deluxe per night. You understand…keep it fair and all that.”

What happened next was within itself transcendent. She slowly came in with measured steps and controlled, even breaths. He noticed how she paused as she caught sight of his exposed pectorals and abdomen. She could also see his poorly concealed hard-on. She blushed so prettily…He looked into her eyes and saw her curiosity when she saw the mask, but he also saw her anxiety… _His_ Baby Scavenger had the most expressive eyes. She looked at the half-full glass and slightly frowned. “Is this for me?” She asked in a hushed voice…she had an odd accent…she was quite lovely. Kylo only nodded. “Aren’t you going to have any?” she asked timidly. Kylo shook his head and watched as she nodded in return and then proceeded to drink the gold liquid in one go, closing her eyes for an instant. Ren watched her with dark fascination. He felt like he had fire ants crawling throughout his body.  “Is this the first time doing a Deluxe?” he asked in a gravelly voice. He needed to know how many…how many animals had dared have her, this close to them… _His_ Rey smiled shyly. “Yes it is actually…I’m not a regular you see so, I don’t get that much exposure so to say…but the crowd loves me…,” she answered a little bit more at ease, smiling a little bit more.

Oh she was a sight to behold in her black satin lingerie and black lace mask. Her hair was down. It reached past her shoulders, but not by much…she touched a control panel on the wall and started to dance. She was graceful and precise. He wouldn’t mind having her as an apprentice…she would be exquisite. She _was_ exquisite. As she came closer, he caught her scent. Lilac and jasmine with sandalwood and musk. Clean, fresh, but warm and erotic. He wanted, _needed_ to kiss every inch of her, worship her skin, her body, her very soul… _He. Wanted. Her._ His mind sunk further into a haze of sensual pleasure as she sat on his lap, arching up against him. He nuzzled her neck with his mask and heard her whimper slightly. She was slowly rocking her hips, thus grinding her center against his straining cock. The material of his dark jeans must have been causing her some delicious friction.

“Touch yourself…forget the music, forget the Deluxe…just touch yourself….,” Kylo whispered huskily, thrusting his hips upwards toward the delicious scavenger on his lap; causing her to whimper once more. Kylo growled into her neck giving her a slightly harder thrust. “Touch yourself…slowly…I want to see cum all over my lap, naughty Baby.” The mask gave his voice a robotic tone, making the whole experience even more surreal. Rey slowly glided her hand from Kylo’s chest down to her apex and dipped her hand into her panties; rubbing herself while she ground herself against him. Kylo continued to thrust slowly but assertively against her soft, warm flesh.

“Keep your eyes open…I want to see them…I want to see you cum…will you cum for me? Will you soak your hand in your juices for me Baby??? Look at me and cum…rub harder and cum…,” Ren’s voice started to sound strained through the mask…he felt his balls tighten and his cock pulsing. He was close, so close, but he wanted to see her first…“Cum for me Naughty Baby…be my filthy Baby and cum for me. Soak me with your juices…,” he demanded. And she did. She whined sweetly into the air…mouth gaping, eyes wide open, pupils dilated. All this was more than enough to push him over his own edge, she had the most beautiful blush spread all over her body. She fell forward onto him, still grabbing his shirt, panting loudly. She looked up at him and for a moment, he wished he could kiss her. He gently nuzzled her face and stayed as he was. Once she was recovered, she got off of him and looked at his mask. “So…was that to your…amm…” She was blushing harder now, she looked a little lost.

He smiled and pushed forward a little bit. “You were fantastic. You are just what I wanted. And I know what I want as a souvenir, too,” he said mischievously. Rey’s eyes widened and she blushed even harder. Getting up with a small smile, she turned her back to him gracefully and then slowly started to pull off her wet panties. As she pulled them off, she offered him a clear view of a red, glistening slit, still swollen from her earlier orgasm. Once she had them off, she made her way towards him. He couldn’t take his eyes from her juicy pussy…he wanted to eat her out for days…she knelt before him and tucked her panties on the inside of his pants. “Happy Birthday, Masked Knight. Hope you enjoyed your present,” She said sweetly and then gave him a kiss at the base of his throat.

*** *** *** ***

From that night on, things just got worse. The fallout the next day had been as epic as predicted but Kylo took very little notice of that. His complete awareness was on _Her._ _HIS_ Baby Scavenger… His Little Rey… the next weekend he went to the Strip club and watched her in the shadows. She wasn’t called for another Deluxe. The week after that  he had subtly manipulated Phasma into placing Rey on his work team. She was too busy dealing with the fact that she had, by her own admission, fucked Hux within an inch of his life to notice. That was the same reason why Hux didn’t notice the increase of workload the girl was getting. She was forced to leave Unkar’s. Just as he planned. No one but he would get to see her…She. Was. _HIS_. He also changed their break hour. No more sitting with Finn for lunch…now she ate with him and the other two idiots that he had to get in order to avoid suspicion. And _still_ she had gotten a date… _how DARE she???_ After all he went through to have her all for himself…she had gotten a date with one of Finn’s friends…a Poe something….one of the higher level mechanics…Kylo was lost with in a red haze as he stalked the bathroom floor. Hearing a noise, he hid in one of the stalls. Like Hell he was going to let one of the staff see him like this. So it was entirely by chance that he heard the Following conversation:

“I’m telling you. She isn’t there anymore…must have moved on or got some sugar daddy to take care of her.”

“Oh would have taken care of her good, alright.”

Both men laughed.

“She sure did have a nice cunt though…I would have fucked her every which way…oh well… too bad we didn’t get a chance to see Baby Coyote.” Kylo felt his blood boiling even more. How dare that piece-of-shit talk about _HIS_ Scavenger that way…?

“Hey at least you have that date with Rey…she looks all kinds of fine. Tell me how it goes. In sordid details.” They laughed as they left.

Now Kylo was just frozen. It was Poe... That was Poe... Poe was dead. He was dead because Kylo was going to kill him. That simple. He got up, washed his face and hands, and went back to work. It took him two more days to come up with a good plan. It was known that Poe was a hot-head. It was also known that he didn’t like working with Kylo Ren. Actually, he didn’t like Kylo Ren one iota and this fit perfectly into Kylo’s plan. On the day of the date, he let Rey off early. _“Go…” He had said. “go make you’re self pretty for tonight… Though if you ask the guys and I... You really don’t need much effort.”_ She had blushed and smiled sweetly. Saying a quiet thank you she left. _“Go get ready for me, pretty Baby… Tonight you are mine…”_ He thought possessively. He had then requested that Poe come up instead. He then subtly annoyed the man and undermined him, watching as his anger rose. And then Kylo retained him after hours. By the time Kylo dismissed him, Poe only had enough time to be ten minutes late, if he went there straight from work. Just before leaving, he put one of the brochures that he got from Unkar’s into his coat pocket. He watched him leave, barely keeping his rage in check. Knowing Poe, he would spend the better part of the evening complaining about what a bastard Kylo was...and since Kylo had been nothing but gentle and accommodating with Rey, that within itself would be enough to spark a minor disagreement. He was tempted to go to the restaurant but resisted. He knew where they were eating because he had discreetly asked Rey about her plans…he may, or may not have, influenced the change of venue to fit his plans. He had gotten news of his promotion the day before. He then accepted Snorks advice to take some time to rest; after all, it was well deserved. Snork was a bastard, but he knew how to keep his employees loyal. Kylo had requested time off that morning. That’s how he managed to get Poe on his team at the very last minute. He wanted everything done before he left and no one suspected a thing; so he calmly went home, had a shower, got what he needed, and left.

How dare she go on a date…he was done being patient…done waiting…he wanted her…and tonight she was going to be his. They had all weekend. He could take what he wanted and tonight, that’s exactly what he was going to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He watched as she started to turn the corner and stopped. She saw his car. He had sent her to it several times during the week to make sure she would recognize it. He also had taken to hum a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was a child throughout office hours. Taking in a deep breath, he walked out from the pillar that hid him and started humming to himself; pretending to look at his mobile.

“Mr. Ren???” Came a small and hopeful plea.

 Kylo looked up ready to feign surprise but stopped short as he took her in. From afar she didn’t look this badly off. Genuine concern flooded through his system. Guilt as well…maybe he had overdone it. But then that haze of possession fell over him again and a sadistic pleasure coursed through his veins at seeing the girl before him a breath away from braking. He would push her just a bit more right toward the edge and then…just as she fell and shattered…he would catch her, keeping her whole. She was _his_ and he would keep her safe with _him._  She looked frazzled, hugging her midsection in a protective manner. She looked so lost…there was no need to push…she was already metaphorically suspended in the air waiting for the drop down. His thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

“Rey…,” he whispered gently, holding an unasked question. He saw her lip quiver slightly and tears threatening to fall. _“What did he say…? What did that filth say…oh Gods…what did that pathetic shit do to my Baby???”_ he thought, alarmed. Only then did he notice her torn sleeve…

“Rey??? What happened??? Why are…tell me…” He did his best to keep himself under control. He couldn’t slip now, not when he was so close. He needed to tread carefully. First Rey. She would always come first.

_ALWAYS._

Then the rest…he would get to the rest after…but first he needed to take care of _his_ Baby…he needed to show her that he could take care of her. Having come up with a course of action, he changed gears.

“Rey? Sweetheart, you need to calm down a bit and tell me what’s wrong ok?” he asked, nodding gently and putting his hands up and out to indicate that he meant no harm; as if he could ever hurt the divine creature before him. _He_ worshiped _Her_.

She closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath and held it for a minute. She let it out slowly and smiled tiredly, looking up at him. “My evening didn’t go as well as I’d hoped. It’s actually been quite horrible.” She ended with a conformed smile.

_“Don’t worry Baby Scavenger…I’ll make you feel better…,”_ he thought.

“I’m sorry…,” Kylo said sincerely. “Did you at least get a chance to eat before…?” he asked, making a vague motion with his hands not knowing how to phrase “The epic cluster-fuck that I planed”. He had decided somewhere in-between sad smiles and defeated sighs that he was never going to lie to her. He wanted to be completely honest with her from this moment on.

She had the gall to chuckle at that. The night had gone worse than he anticipated. Fabulous. The greater the disaster, the bigger the payoff…for both of them. “ _I’ll make it better Baby… you’ll see…you’re mine…I’ll make it all better._ ” He thought hungrily.

“Eh…well, see…that’s the thing…I ordered, I paid but didn’t eat…we we’re kicked out, you see… due to the unpleasantness…,” She stated with a touch of dark humor.

  “Well…I was just heading toward my uncle’s old Dojo. It’s closed now, but I still have the keys, to train, but…how about we grab a bite to eat at the dinner down the street and you can tell me all about it, if you want?” He offered with a goofy smile. Rey looked at him uncertainly and it was reflected in her sad smile.  “We can walk or you can take your car and I’ll walk. It’s just that you really look…you look like you need a friend right now. I might be your boss at First Order, but we’re not there and I’m on holiday so…,” he said, keeping his laid-back and goofy persona intact; all the while thinking about the dirty, dirty things he was going to do with her later in the night. He would be her friend…for _now_.

She laughed out with very little humor at the mention of her car. Kylo had the presence of mind to look politely confused at her outburst. “My car…my car…is…remember when I said my night wasn’t going as well as I’d hoped? It keeps getting worse. My car was vandalized and my mobile was in it so I don’t have that anymore...and I mean, who leaves their phone in the car anyways…?”

Ren looked at her fondly as she rattled on…“ _She babbles…of course she babbles… it fits…MY Baby Scavenger is adorable…Mine…”_ He was brought back in time to hear her finish.

“I’m waffling aren’t I? I’m sorry. It’s just…,” her shoulders slumped in defeat as she sighed.

Ren just smiled and answered. “Weeelll…you look like you’re at the verge of going into shock and I’m going to assume that waffling and babbling are the same thing. So why don’t we go to that diner I mentioned earlier and see what happens next hmmm?” He said, looking at her expectantly. He even battered his eyes for dramatic effect. That sent Rey into a fit of giggles. She was truly adorable with her cute button nose scrunched up, giggling like a little girl. He did it…he managed to make her giggle. Her giggles were _his_ now. She was _his_ now. She nodded her consent and off they went, slowly talking about his uncle’s dojo.

When they got to the diner, they ordered and waited while they drank their coffee. They ate peacefully when their food came and were eating their dessert when Rey spoke up.

“My date was late…Poe…he was late and the…” she looked up at him when Kylo let out a small profanity.

“You’re date was Poe? From mechanics?”

Rey nodded, still puzzled.

“Oh…oh…sweetheart, I’m sooo sorry…it was my fault. This was my entire fault,” he confessed. IF she ever found out the truth at least he could always say that he had told her that it had all been his fault. He was clever with words that way. “I wanted to finish a smaller project before I left for my vacation and I asked for a mechanic. They sent me Poe…I had no idea…if he had said something, even as simple as hinting that he had plans, I would of done it all myself. I’m so, so sorry…,” he carried on.

“No, no it’s ok…I figured as much…it’s just…he’s not what people think he is that’s all…,” she informed him. She then proceeded to tell him how he spent the better part of their short evening ranting about what a bastard Kylo was and how he had ruined all of his plans and when he went to the bathroom, he had taken off his jacket; and in his carelessness, he had dropped a brochure of sorts onto the floor. Rey had gotten thoroughly upset at this. It was a brochure of Unkar Platt's Erotic Emporium.  It had a circle around one of the names and had  ‘Remember Plan B’ written next to it. Kylo laughed internally at this…it had been a sudden stroke of genius to write that next to her stage name. He had, of course, changed his handwriting. Another of Kylo Ren’s many talents. She then told him how she put the brochure back in his pocket and waited for him to come back. Things from there had gone from bad, to worse. She had jokingly asked him if the night didn’t go as planned, what was he going to do? His answer was, in her opinion, vulgar and presumptuous. When Kylo asked her what was it that Poe had said, she just shook her head and told him that if she hadn’t seen the brochure, she would have thought it as a bad attempt at being suave. She was honest to say that if he had been on time and hadn’t spent most of their time making up feeble excuses and slandering Kylo’s name, then she would have thought it to be a very suave and cheeky comment. But…the night wasn’t going according to anyone’s plans it seemed.

“ _It’s going perfectly according to MY plans,_ ” Ren thought, darkly satisfied.  

“Then somehow we went back to you and I had just about enough and after that...in between rude accusations and filthy assumptions...he called me a bitch and told me that _his_ night didn’t revolve around me and that he could be doing better things. At that point we had been asked to pay and get out, because we were shouting at each other causing quite the scene. I...who really doesn’t know when to let something go...flat out told him that I was well aware of ‘Plan B’...I  grabbed the brochure from his pocket and held up high for evvvverybody to see. Everybody…I even went as far as to read what was written. Of course he had to bury himself more by asking me if I was getting hysterical because of some dumb slut that sold her cunt. That’s right, he used the word _cunt_ , for a few extra credits,” her voice had taken an edge as she said the last part.

“ _Time to strike while the iron is hot,”_ he thought.

“Well that’s not fair…we don’t know this girl’s story…she might just be dancing to get money… We don’t know that she’s doing…well… _that_. We can’t assume anything,” he said truthfully. One thing his mother had taught him was that you never know what you’re capable of until you’re put in that position. His father taught him that, very seldom are things as they seem and finally, Uncle Luke thought him NEVER to judge. It then dawned on him that at this very precise moment in time, Rey made him feel connected to his family. The look Rey gave him made him feel warm all over. She positively glowed.

“Exactly,” she said, “exactly…I could easily be one of these girls…Hell I could be Baby Coyote for all you know…”

Ren rose up to the occasion magnificently by saying, “Baby Coyote…the name signaled out...I wouldn’t be surprised…I know about your debt problems…I wouldn’t blame you either…you would still be a Lady in my book.” The smile she gave him was breathtaking. The best thing was that he was, in FACT, being honest. His conclusion that _she belonged to him_ was just accelerated with his discovery at the Emporium. She would have been his sooner or later… good thing it was sooner though…he would have had more trouble getting Poe out of the way if it had been later.

“That’s why I threw enough money down to pay for everything and left. He came after me and grabbed my sleeve. That’s why it’s torn…I noticed that you looked at it earlier…your face went a bit…well, I wouldn’t be surprised if you saw red, is all. I punched him…in the face…pretty sure I broke his nose too. So there we have it my…evening. I made a mickey of myself, I paid for a meal I didn’t eat...thus finding myself unable to pay for my rent, that, just so you know, is behind as it is...and I’m quite certain that come tomorrow morning, I’ll be brought up an assault charge and then just to crown my night in splendorous jewels…my car was obliterated from the face of anything recognizable on this plane of existence…how my life is grand…,” she added quietly.

Kylo sat there smiling, nodding his head looking like a fool for a bit and then simply stated, “Did you know you’ve been doing overtime working with me??? Yea…so I wouldn’t worry about your rent and I don’t think Poe’s the kind of guy that will freely admit to having his nose broken by a girl. Especially one that looks all dainty and cute like you…can’t do anything about the car though…,” he said sagely.

That sent her off into another fit of giggles. They talked for hours, laughed and drank coffee, all the while Kylo fantasized of the filthiest things. “ _I wonder what she’ll taste like…wonder what my cum will taste like dripping out of her pussy…ohhhh snowballing afterwards… Hmmmm filling her up and then massaging her pussy and watch as it drips out…in front of the mirror so she sees my cum…that will make her understand she’s mine…sit her on my lap a make her fuck herself in front of the mirror…make her watch me get hard…playing with my collection of Japanese toys…Never used them before…oh, that reminds me…I need to buy new toys…Only the best for MY Baby…Let her choose some to use on me. I need to get a realistic dildo the same size as me…I want to fill her nicely…DP…wonder if she’s had anal…”_ And still he smiled and joked, all the time just wanting to have her so damn bad…By the time they made their way back to the parking lot Kylo was barely holding on to his control. “ _Just a bit more…that’s all…I can’t scare her. Not now…I just need to keep it together a little longer._ ”

Rey stopped suddenly looking dismayed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked genuinely alarmed.

“I was having such a good time I forgot that my car is a wreck…,” she simply said.

Kylo’s ego was soaring high…he made her forget about the car. “ _I knew I could make her feel better…I was right…now all I have to do is bring her back to my place and she’ll see that I can take care of her…She’s MINE…I always take care of what’s mine…Oh God I’m going to make you feel so good…I’ll make you forget all the bad that’s happened to you…I’ll take care of you Baby…I will…MINE! MINE! MINE!!!_ ”  

“I’ll take you…least I can do. It is technically my fault that Poe was late so…,” He offered. He waited for her reply…He had more than one plan from here on end. It all depended on what her answer would be…

“Mr.Ren…I really shouldn’t impose. I’ll ju…”

“Kylo…,” he interrupted Rey mid sentence, “call me Kylo…we’re not in the office any more.”

“Ky…Kylo…amm…yes. I would be very grateful if you could please take me home,” she said with a smile.

“Great, come on,” Kylo answered, smiling also. But something felt off…hearing Rey say his name wasn’t as gratifying as he thought. “ _Ahhh…but then again…Kylo isn’t my real name is it? Oh it’s as real as the other one but…I chose Kylo…I was baptized Ben…_ ” By the time they reached his car, he was scowling slightly. Rey noticed but before she could say anything Kylo anticipated her and for once in a very long while, he just winged it.

_“Never forget kid…sometimes you need to throw out the plan and go with your gut. Always pick your gut over your plans…”_ He could hear his father voice. He must have been ten when he told him that.

“You know what…Can you keep a secret?” Kylo turned to Rey and asked a bit anxiously.

“Yes,” She said definitely, “I can keep a secret.”

“It’s Ben…,” he said.

“Who’s Ben?” She asked a bit lost.

“Me…I’m Ben…I changed my name when I turned twenty one. I didn’t want to live in my family’s shadow so I changed it. My name by baptism is Ben...and now, other then my family, you know too…,” he finished.

“Ben…I like it…,” she said smiling brightly, “thank you for telling me.”

He felt warmth spread all over him when she said his birth name. “Yea well…,” he started timidly. “ _Time to tell her how special she really is…,_ ” he thought heatedly. “Other than my Mother…Dad calls me Kid…still…you’re the only other person who calls me Ben.” He looked up at her feeling a bit unsure of himself; after all, none of this had been planned…he was following his gut like his old man told him to.

Rey positively beamed at him…she blushed so prettily. “Thank you for telling me your…other name,” she said shyly.

_His_ beautiful Baby Scavenger was taking his breath away…standing there, smiling shyly realizing how important...how special she was. She was radiant. He decided to go all out. “ _It’s now or never,”_ said a little voice in his head.

“I’m glad, you know…I’m glad your date night went down the drain,” he said, taking a small step towards her.

She looked up at him. Her expression was a bit hurt and confused.

“I’m glad your date sucked and that your car was wrecked because that meant that I got to spend some time with you…,” he said quietly, taking in her shocked expression. He took another step closer. All he had to do is bend down and he would be able to kiss her. “At least I got to have you for my own for a bit…I wouldn’t have had the chance otherwise…,” he went on in a whisper.

Feeling bold, he kissed her. She let out a small squeak that lit fire to his blood. He grabbed her hip and dragged her to him, sliding her up his hard body. Rey gasped, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She tasted like chocolate and coffee. He held her tightly in his arms. The moment he felt Rey give in, he growled into the kiss and hiked her right leg over his hip and leaned towards the hood of his car.  He laid her on it without breaking the kiss or letting go of her waist and leg. He kept kissing her until they were both gasping for air. Ending the kiss with a wet pop he looked at her.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I’ve never wanted someone so much as I want you…you’re perfect…just perfect,” he whispered.

He claimed her lips again in a possessive and demanding kiss. She gave into him instantly and tenderly started to kiss him back. His hand left her waist in favor of cradling her head while he devoured her mouth. He had started to gently rock into her contradicting the ferocity of his kisses. Rey gasped and gulped in a lungfull of air when Kylo… _Ben..._ left her lips and started nibbling his way down her neck. He breathed in her sent and finally settled down into a somewhat controlled frame of mind. He nuzzled her neck sweetly. He then lifted his head, just enough to look into her eyes. Rey was still panting and her eyes were blown-wide, taking on a greener hew. She looked up at him in amazement. Ben couldn’t resist the temptation of planting another kiss on her lips so he did. And then he gave her another and another in between shy smiles.

They played with one another like that for a minute or two until he kissed her lovingly one last time before saying, “I could take you home…but I can’t tell you how much I want you to come home with me.” He lowered his forehead to hers. He used his nose to very gently nuzzle her face. “I want to take care of you,” he said, closing his eyes. “You’ll see how good I can take care of you…please…,” the haze was overwhelming him again.

“ _I don’t want to hurt you but you’re mine…and I’m GOING to take care of you…,_ ” Ben mentally finished.

“I…,” and that’s all Rey could say before Ben claimed her lips again.

The kisses we’re starting to get heated in nature…Rey grew bolder and started stroking Ben’s back. When one of her hands slipped into his hair, he couldn’t contain a whimper.

“ _Nooo…not here…MY Baby deserves more than a cold parking lot…on the hood of my car…,_ ” he desperately thought.

Breaking the kiss, Ben carried Rey to the passenger side off his car and tucked her in gently; giving her one last quick but deep kiss. Ben got in the car and drove off toward his apartment. It was a silent but charged drive to his apartment complex. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Ben backed Rey into a corner and spent the whole ride up just gazing into her eyes. This seemed to cause her breath to hitch even more. He picked her up bridal style and waked her to his door. By some miracle, he managed to enter his apartment without putting her down. He then put her down in the middle of his living room and knelt down, never breaking eye contact. He kissed both of her hands slowly and gently and just as gently, placed his hands on her waist rubbing it softly. Rey’s breath hitched.

“Ben,” she whispered.

“Shhhhhhh…let me make you feel good…I’m going to take care of you,” he said with a double meaning she couldn’t possibly comprehend.

He slowly slid his hand down until he reached her feet. He took one shoe off and carefully lifted her foot and proceeded to kiss and nibble his way up until he reached the hem of her short dress. He repeated the same thing with her other foot. When he reached Rey’s knee, she slid her hands into his hair and started massaging his scalp, scratching him with her long nails every once in awhile. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He dragged his hands under her dress and started dragging the garment upward, never stopping his kisses. He bypassed her womanhood, licking and kissing her firm stomach instead. He found that she was ticklish near her bellybutton and teased her for a bit before resuming with his mission and rubbed her under breasts, placing wet kisses above the line of her bra for awhile.

 Finally taking the dress off, Ben massaged her neck for a bit. Feeling her relax, he let her soft hair loose from its ponytail and massaged her scalp; making her melt against him even more. His administrations left her breathless and practically unable to stand on her own.

He picked up the boneless woman and marched her to his bedroom. Placing her in the center of his bed, he slowly removed her bra and tossed it…somewhere to his left. Straddling her legs, he gently laid himself on top of her and claimed her lips in a sensual kiss. He left her lips and kissed her down her neck, her shoulder and finally lavished her right breast with his undivided attention.

He started by erotically licking the firm pebble that had enticed him so that night, eight weeks ago. Then he nibbled on it like it was a delectable candy. He sucked on her tit when Rey arched up and started begging in incomprehensible whimpers. Ben smiled darkly as he scraped his teeth along her breast and tugged at her nipple, just to pass onto her neglected left globe. Never being one to repeat himself, Ben nibbled and kissed his way all around Rey’s other breast, slowly making the journey toward its damask rose nub.

He had to apply more of his weight onto Rey, as she started to thrash desperately. Probably trying to get some friction where she needed it the most. Lifting himself up, he started to lightly stroke up and down Rey’s body; massaging her hips every once in awhile and doing the same to her firm pert mounds. Reys hands grabbed onto the pillows as she started to mewl and whimper, thrashing her head left to right...

“Ohhh God…Pleaaase Ben…God, pleaassse…I can’t…I need…Please, please, please…. Beeeeeen…,” Rey begged in a jumble.

Ben closed his eyes and felt his cock swell even more from hearing Rey’s breathless voice keening and begging him so, so, sweetly…calling out for _him_ and _him_ alone…it was _his_ name she was crying… _HIS_.

He started applying more friction to his strokes along her body, dipping his hands lower toward her apex; making Rey moan deeply as she arched her back into a bow. Ben slid his hands over her torso and kneaded her globes once more with a depraved look on his face.  His breathing just as erratic as hers. He grabbed her neck and brought her up to him giving her a bruising kiss, using his other hand to slither down her body straight to her apex. She opened her legs as best she could, giving him enough space to gently caress her covered folds.

His mouth swallowed her moans as her hands flew to his waist digging her nails in his t –shirt. Pushing her down, his hands went back to her breasts; kneading them once more.  His hands then traveled down her body, never lifting the pressure from her silky skin. Reaching her panties, he started tugging them down.

Giving a sigh of relief, Rey lifted her hips to make Ben’s job easier. If she thought she was going to get some release she was wrong because after throwing her bottoms in the same direction as her top, Ben spread her legs wide and started caressing her inner thighs with the same, slow strokes as before.

Looking fascinated at her engorged slick center, he very slowly made his way toward it; watching as her already wet pussy became even more soaked. Rey must have lost her patience or composure because one of her hands went to her pussy and she started stroking herself.

Ben’s first instinct was to bat her hand away and rub her himself. _“Miineee…MY pussy… mine!!!_ ” But then his eyes landed on hers. There was a challenge in her lust-hazed eyes. Smirking deviously, Ben made a show of settling down then slow dragging his eyes away from hers and openly stared at the hand fondling her pussy. He licked his lips and continued to knead her inner thighs, looking at her hungrily.

Rey plunged two of her fingers in her and palmed one of her breasts with her other hand. She fucked herself with her fingers for some time until her other hand joined the party, rubbing her engorged clit.

“ _My, my, what naughty Baby I have…so filthy…filthy only for me…just wait Baby Scavenger…I’ll make you even filthier…and only just for ME…MINE…,_ ” He thought; desperately lost, watching Rey bring herself to completion.

“Like what you see Ben?” she asked in a strained voice.

“Oh yes…,” he answered, “I love watching you work your swollen greedy pussy. Do you like playing with yourself, Little Rey??? Do you feel yourself getting wetter??? I can see it dripping from here you know…do you always get this wet or is it because I’m watching you fuck that soft silky cunt???” He taunted looking her in the eyes.

Her breath hitched and her eyes started to roll back in her head. She was about to come.

“ _Noooo…my pussy only I can make it cum…”_

He suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned them beside her body. She bucked demonically against him, crying out in outrage for stopping her release; but he just pushed her into the mattress further with his weight. She bared her teeth to him like a feral beast. Ben rubbed himself against her sensitive center. Once he had Rey gasping once more, he stilled simply looking at her intensely. She looked at him heated and wanting with a small pout.

He very slowly lowered his head towards hers, just before placing his lips on hers he told her secretively, “You made a mess…let me clean it.”

He slowly licked and sucked one hand clean and then the other just as slowly, never losing eye contact. When he was done he placed his lips on her and said, “Don’t bite.” He smirked at her slight frown as her pout deepened. He pecked her pouty lips sweetly.

“Do you know how beautiful you are? I wish you could see yourself…How swollen and glistening you are...ready and begging….I wish I could show you….”

A thought occurred to him. He started smiling mischievously. Giving her a deep kiss he lifted himself off her and dug in his back pocket. Shifting back a bit he aimed his phone at Rey and took two pictures. He then looked for the phone’s flashlight and turned it on and pointed it his jeans.

“Look at them…you did this, see?”

He saw Rey staring at his groin. She then closed her eyes and turned her head, blushing. The entire front part of his pants had a wet, shiny smear of slick. Turning off the flashlight he settled back into her.

“It’s a good thing I caught you before training…these pants are better to scratch your itch,” he whispered into her ear hotly.

He gave her a particularly hard rub, making her eyes pop open.

“Better friction,” he said with his lips pressed against her jaw.

He nipped at it while he pulled up the two pictures he took; the first one was of a small puddle of slick on the dark grey comforter. She closed her eyes once more. Ben bit her earlobe with a growl. Rey gasped a whimper, arching into him. With her eyes wide open, she saw the next picture. It was her waxed, swollen, red and wet…so, so wet…her juices were smeared all over her center and her inner thighs. Her clit looked like a shiny pink pearl protruding outward.

“So beautiful…so, so beautiful…,” Ben breathed into her neck with a dry sob.

He bit her gently along her carotid artery.  Rocking once more into Rey’s soft body.

“Ben…please…,” she begged.

Ben stopped and showed her the pictures once more before erasing them.

“See…all gone…no more pictures…I don’t need them…,” he licked her neck; soothing the bites he gave her. Whispering once more he asked, “have you ever been this wet???”

Rey was beyond response. Her breath was hitching rapidly.

“Answer me Rey…,” he thrust impatiently into her.

“Oh God…,” she moaned, “no… never, been…never…”

“Does it hurt to be so swollen?” he asked darkly as he started to rub her center once more.

 “ _Christ the friction must be driving her mad…_ ” He thought sadistically.

“No…God…so…good, hurts so good…never hurt…please Ben, please…,” she begged with tears in her eyes.

Deepening and quickening his thrusts he asked one last question, “Have you ever had your pussy this swollen? To the point that it hurts?”

Rey cried out in desperation. She shook her head, whimpering a breathless ‘no’; getting closer and closer to completion. Smiling cruelly, he lifted his body; denying her release once more. Rey howled, beside herself.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO, NO, NO, NO… PLEASE…PLEASE…BEN PLEASE…,” she screamed, arching her back into a tight bow; she was sobbing inconsolably now.

When she fell onto the bed, Ben got up over her. Tall, menacing, imposing. He took off his t-shirt, exposing his lean body. He then unbuttoned his slick covered jeans and took those off too. His large, thick cock was finally released from its prison; standing hard and tall. With a relieved groan, Ben pumped his shaft a bit looking at Rey’s astonished expression.

“You know…,”he said lazily, still pumping, “I’ve never been this hard either for anyone either… You do this to me…your pussy is mine now.”

He stalked back toward her on the bed, with a famished look in his half lidded eyes. Ben placed her legs on his shoulders as he dived into her pussy, taking one long lick. He hummed in appreciation into her. Rey sighed deliriously at the vibration spreading throughout her qwim.  He kissed, licked, sucked and gently bit her center without ever placing his fingers in her.

“ _I want you tight…I want you to feel all of me…I want MY pussy nice and tight and unprepared,_ ” he thought with no small measure of sadism.

He felt that she was coming closer to orgasm. Smiling, he raked his teeth along the full length of Rey’s pussy; nibbling and tugging at her clit, scraping his teeth, until he let it slide from his mouth. Once more refusing to give what she so fervently needed. Rey was thrashing and begging wantonly for release. Taking her legs off his shoulders, he spread Rey’s legs very wide apart.

Seeing that Rey had been grabbing her breast while he was munching on her delectable qwim, Ben smiled depravedly and pulled her by the wrist towards him and gave her a long deep wet kiss; thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, trying to inhale her to the very core. Smearing her juices all ever her lips and chin as he did.

Letting her drop back onto the bed, he looked at her with the same smile and then gave her one hard smack right in the center of her pussy. Rey screamed out in a mix of both pleasure and pain as more wetness gushed out of her. He lightly rubbed her clit. His arousal was starting to get the better of him he felt heated and dizzy and was having a harder time concentrating.

Rey’s sweet, sweet voice was singing in desperate abandon. “BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN…Oh God…oh God…please, please...please...I need to...I have toooooo, PLEEEEEEEAAAASSEEEE…,” she moaned deeply.

Ben gathered some precum on his fingers, making her whimper even more when she saw him, and laid down next her and kissed her cheek. She looked at him, settling down slightly but still breathing raggedly. Ben leveled her with another of his intense gazes.

“I made a mess… Clean it for me?” he quietly pleaded, sounding like a lost hurt little boy bringing his hand to Rey’s mouth.

How he hated this fragility of his. It had the ugly habit of showing its self in the most inopportune moments. “ _But maybe she needs to see that you need taking care of too…_ ” A small voice in the back of his mind said.

Looking at him gently, Rey sucked Ben’s fingers in the same manner that he had sucked hers. Nuzzling her neck Ben raised his face to kiss Rey wetly again.

_“Gods how I love to kiss her._ ”

“Your pussy is mine…you can only cum when my cock is deep in you, ok? Only my cock can make you cm now…you can still play with _MY_ pussy…but you have to wait for my cock to cum,” he whispered seriously once the kiss ended.

Rey whimpered and kissed him. It was the first time she initiated a kiss. Ben let himself get lost in the kiss as he started to caress her sex with his fingers. She started rocking her hips against his fingers. He caught onto what she was doing and let her carry on, letting her build herself up again. When she broke the kiss to breathe, Ben stopped caressing her pussy and put his hand on her lower abdomen stopping her administrations.

“What. Did. I. Tell. You?” Ben asked her amused, emphasizing each word with a slap to her clit which in turn made mewl helplessly; gushing more wetness down her apex.

“Hurts…so, so good…please… ,” she begged prettily.

“Please?” Ben repeated in a question. He smiled as he gave in and gave her a chaste kiss. “Baby Rey? Sweetheart…look at me sweetheart.”

 He waited until she managed to clear the haze long enough to look at him somewhat clearly.

 “Don’t be afraid…I feel it too…I’m going to fuck you nice and good now…,” he smiled slightly when she nodded, looking at him helplessly.

He got up stumbled toward the door and turned on the light, dimming its intensity. After regaining his stability, prowled to the bed and picked her up and walked toward a wide back chair in black velvet, turned toward the mirrored door of his closet. He sat down comfortably then sat Rey with her legs spread wide over the side of his legs; her back pressed to his chest. He nibbled her shoulder while playing with her breasts, watching her intently through the mirror. She looked back at him and thread her hands in his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Her breathing was erratic and shallow. He liked that. He hummed his approval and gently grabbed her small waist and lifted her up with one arm. He then let her slide slowly down.

Using his right hand to hold his length, he guided his shaft toward her sopping wet entrance. She gasped deeply and he groaned when his tip slowly, but surely, entered her opening. He rocked up in small, shallow thrusts earning a breezily wail from the woman in his arms. He closed his eyes in concentration. He had been alone too long…he had been dreaming about her for eight weeks and in the last two, he hadn’t indulged despite waking up panting and hard but how it felt good…how she felt good. Rey was starting to grow restless.

He laughed a bit and then groaned into her ear, “I can feel your juices running down my cock… you’re so wet…so wet for me…and getting wetter it seems…do you want more??? Hmm? Do you want me impale you with my cock?”

She wined loudly, “Oh, oh, aaaah…too big…too big… oh God…hurts so good…so big…more, I want more… aah…”

Her hands were grabbing his thighs, scratching him...on his waist...his arms...his neck... wherever she could find purchase.

He continued his shallow thrusts, picking up speed. He was fucking her only with the head of his long, thick shaft. All too soon he stopped when he felt her warm molten heat squeeze what little she had in her.

“Please no. Please, please no…so empty…so, so empty… please fuck. Oh please fuck me…,” she begged.

“You. Are .Mine! Say it!” He demanded in a strained voice.

“Yours. I am yours. Please,” she agreed.

“I’m not convinced you mean it…convince me you mean it. Tell me that you are mine and mean it!” He demanded hotly and darkly, giving her another shallow thrust.

Breathing brokenly, Rey opened her eyes and looked at Ben through the mirror. Slipping one hand into his hair massaging his scalp and slipping the other hand down body toward her center and caressing what was available of his cock, causing him to growl.

She licked her lips and with a lust induced blush she simply stated with broken breaths, “I’m yours…I belong to you…I’ve never been this wet…ooohhhhhhhh!”

He thrust once more wickedly.

“…never…been this aaahhhhh….so good….not enough….more….Ben please…,” she pleaded.

“Finish what you were saying and I’ll make you feel good…don’t you want to feel good???” he asked childishly.

She nodded and carried on with what she was saying, desperately trying to maintain a level head while Ben started to shallowly thrust in and out of her.

“I’ve never been this wet…or swollen…,” she ground out, “you’re the biggest…I’ve never…I’ve never has such a big cock in me be…be…before…” She continued with more difficulty.

Ben’s steady pace and shallow thrusts were driving her toward her edge but it wasn’t enough, she needed more. He could see that. He was barely holding on as well.

“Please Ben…please fuck _your_ pussy with your big cock…please…make _your_ pussy cum…,” she wailed.

“ _Ohhhhhh…you’re good….MINE! ALL MINE! MY PUSSY!!!”_ were his jumbled thoughts as he groaned long and deep at what she said.

She was close to the end; they both were. He let her slip down the rest of the way, letting her warmth engulf the rest of him. She was tight, so very tight wrapped around him slipping slowly down. She felt like liquid fire around his cock. The feeling was leaving him dizzy.

“You make such sweet music wrapped around my cock,” he moaned, finding her whimpering delightful.

Growing impatient, he pulled her down the rest of him; knocking the breath out of both of them. Rey was left temporarily incapable of producing any form of sound only managing to look at him with her mouth open in a silent ‘O.’ He sobbed in relief to finally have _His_ Baby perched like a queen on top of his cock. Turning her face to his he kissed her. Rey was holding on to his thighs for all she was worth. Breaking the kiss with an audible ‘pop,’ Ben grabbed her waist and started lifting her up and down;  giving her a slow and steadily deep pounding. Rey was forming all manner of incoherent sounds, moans and whimpers. Ben started to lift her higher and bring her down with more force. Soon, he had her bouncing on him in an unrelenting pace. Her walls started to constrict around him just as he felt his balls tighten. He was adamant that she cum before him and without clitoral stimulating.

“Cum for me Little Rey…cum for me…cum all over my cock dirty girl,” he repeated over and over in the midst of more filthy, naughty things always pumping her harder, looking at her through the mirror, transfixed with the scene before him. Her eyes met his and that was all that she needed.

Rey came in a long loud scream. As her muscles contracted viciously, Ben lost all composure and came long and hard; growling his release. He had never cum so intensely in his entire sexual life.

The aftershock of their combined orgasm left them panting, boneless, and twitching every so often giving them minor orgasms in return causing them too twitch again and so on and so forth.

Ben nuzzled her neck and pulled her face to his peppering her lips, nose and eyes with kisses. He held her tightly to him with on arm and softly caressed her pussy still wrapped around him sending her in to one last weak orgasm. He then rocked her in his arms whispering sweet nothings in to her ear. When she had regained bit more of her senses. He gently held her head in his hand and said quietly: "Look at us sweetheart, look at how magnificent you look with me still in you... See... How beautiful you are? You're a queen. A Goddess perched on her throne... My cock is you're throne... This is were you belong...  _mine..._ " Rey shivered looking at them together. Ben slowly withdrew from her heat the sensation making him groan and close his eyes in bliss and causing her to gasp breathlessly.

 Nipping at her neck Ben rubbed her sensitive core, Rey couldn't help but try to pull away from his fingers and sob because of the over stimulation.  He crooned at her telling her to keep still and watch... He wanted her to watch. See  _him_ draw the evidence of their coupling from  _her_ molten tender center. bringing his hand up he showed her their combined juices.

"Look..." he said with a strangely shy smile, "... we made a mess."

"We should clean it up, right?" Was her tender in perceptive reply. He felt butterflies in his belly when she said that. He smiled weakly as he consented. " _You understand... You're perfect... so perfect mine...,_ " She held his wrist as she kissed his finger licking them too, her gave them a greedy lick and then languidly kissed her lips. He held her as he got up with difficulty. She tried to protest but he just shushed her with small kiss. "I have to take care of you... I will..." he said as he walked towards the bed staggeringly. His muscles burned and he felt heavy with exhaustion. Landing clumsily on the bed with her not having the strength for more, he grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around them forming a soft warm cocoon. He gathered her in to his arms and enveloped her with his bigger frame. Stocking her waist lovingly he told her how beautiful and perfect she was until he felt her fall asleep. He smiled tiredly cuddling closer to her. "You're mine now... Mine... I _have_ you... You'll always be  _MINE_." He whispered fervently in to her skin as she slept.  She would be sore in the morning. He had every intention of putting his big tub to use with a nice hot bath. He would cook her breakfast and feed her... they would spend the day resting enveloped in each other and then after a late lunch he was going to make love to her again. He had the whole weekend planed. Monday was still far away. 

The letter his uncle sent him finally made sense. Their family had always been consumed with obsessions... It was in their blood. Their nature.

His grandfather had been obsessed with power. His mother was obsessed with what ever cause she fought for, uncle Luck had an obsession with obtaining spiritual peace... for himself and for others... yes... Their family had always been consumed with obsessions... It was in their blood. And Rey was _HIS_!!!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... you're still here... Once again THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! Oh and this is my first time writing smut. Yes... tis true... I was a sumt Virgin and I chose this fandom to lose it with... Tell me what you think. How was it? Be honest I can take it. Flamers, haters and Anti... Go drown. I don't have time for you and your comments will be ignored and deleted. As military brat I have THICK SKIN!


End file.
